


Something I need

by tomcuddles



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Romance, Short, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-01
Updated: 2013-12-01
Packaged: 2018-01-03 04:59:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomcuddles/pseuds/tomcuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Synopsis: Tom wakes up from a nightmare and discovers something.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something I need

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s notes: I don’t know. I think the POV’s in this fic is kind of weird considering it switches to you, yourself, to Tom in the next few couple of paragraphs. However, in my defense, I found it better because as a reader you kind of know what he’s going through and still, know what you are going through. Anyways, I hope you like it. Comments /questions/ whatever are greatly appreciated.  
> This fic was inspired by One Republic- Something I need

The rain fell steadily over the historical city. He could hear billions of raindrops slapping surfaces, drenching everything in it’s path. He could hear it but he couldn’t see it. No matter how hard he tried to open his eyes, he found himself stuck still in total darkness. He could not see his fingers in front of his face nor could he confirm he had lifted his hand up to his face. He felt frozen. Unable to move. Unable to speak. Unable to breathe.  
Tom’s eyes snapped open. It was dark but the steady stream of light coming through the thin blinds easily calmed his nerves. He was no longer surrounded by darkness like in his nightmare. A thin sheet of sweat covered his entire body as he sat there in his bed, propped on his elbows. Tom blinked, shutting his eyes tightly and then opening them up again to make sure he was awake. Scrubbing his face roughly with his hands, he turned to view the clock sitting on the bedside table confirming it was only 2 o’clock in the morning. He gave an airy chuckle, shaking his head for being so shaken up by a dream at his age. He was thirty two for God sakes!  
"Nothing should scare you." He scolded himself silently. But then again, the fear created by the dream was still lingering in the back of his mind. In his dream, it was like he was dead. He was dead and was hauled away in a coffin, ready for burial. Stirring underneath the sheets, a sigh escaped your lips when you realized your husband was awake and sitting up in bed.  
"Tom…What’s wrong?" You ask in a groggy voice. What time was it? You thought to yourself as you yawned, feigning sleep. You wanted to know what had caused him to awake from his slumber.  
"Nothing." Tom shook his head quickly. He laid back down into the bed and sighed deeply, eyes still wide open, staring at the ceiling above. Turning his face, he looked into your eyes, a sad look on his face. Tom turned his body, rested his arm underneath his head and continued to study your face.  
"You’re staring…again." You muttered, a sleepy smile on your face. He always looked at you when he thought you weren’t looking or when he thought you were still asleep in bed in the morning. "What’s wrong?" Your eyes were half-closed now, sleep winning it’s battle.  
"I was just…thinking." Tom brushed a piece of hair that fell out of place behind your ear, lingering a moment longer than he needed to.  
*** Two Weeks Ago***  
The sound of the door slamming shut startled you in the kitchen as you looked absentmindedly at the soup bubbling away on the stovetop. You were trying to cook a nice simple dinner for both of you when he came home, angry and a look of wildness in his stormy blue eyes.  
"What’s the matter?" You ask, not at all scared by his temper. You were used to all his little hissy fits and you’ve managed to handle every one of them.  
"How many times," Tom gritted his teeth as he waved the roll of soggy wet newspaper in his hands in front of your face. "Did I tell the paper boy to not leave the paper on the lawn!" He shouted loudly causing you to flinch from the volume.  
"Tom…" You began in a reasoning tone. Something was definitely bothering him other than the incompetence of a twelve year old boy who only worked for a few extra pounds in his pocket to purchase toys and comic books. Walking up to him, you tried to soothe him by your touch but he only stepped back just as you were about to. Hurt, you placed your hands on your hips and threw him your iciest glare. "Come on. Let me hear it." You commanded of him. If he wanted to release stress by hurting your feelings then he might as well do it all in one go. Gesturing your hands again when he only responded by a confused look, you stood your ground. "Come on, don’t be such a wimp. If you’re angry about something. Say it now! Stop throwing your temper tantrums and thinking I’ll always be hear to suffer through them! So if you’re angry, which you are, I’m giving you the chance to hash out anything. Anything! Come on!" You nearly beg now, challenging him.  
Letting a long breath, Tom shook his head, incredulous that you had the balls to call him out. He was even more shocked that you noticed something else was wrong other than the twelve year old boy who couldn’t even separate his left or right. He held his head high as he narrowed his gaze. Teeth grinding till they were nearly dust, a bitter laugh escaped his lips before he grew silent.  
"Are you calling me a child?" Tom said each word slowly, making each word sink into the thick air surrounding both of you.  
"I’m glad I didn’t have to explicitly say it." You fold your arms across your chest, waiting as his whole body tensed in front of you. He was furious at this point. A part of you felt bad you were causing a scene but it was only fair considering he was the one that started it.  
"You listen here, I’m not a child!" He roared, chest heaving. "I’m not a child! I’m a grown man who wants to just relax into his favourite leather chair and read some God damn news without having to bring along my hair dryer and blow it dry!"  
"Fine!" You yell, throwing your hands up in the air, playing along with the fight. "What do you want to do now? Do you want to call in the newspaper service and make the manager fire the poor boy? Do you want to go over to his house and drench everything he reads? Do you? Because I’ll go get my keys and you grab our garden hose!"  
Tom stared blankly back at you before his face crumpled into a smile. Long gone were the wrinkled lines stress had brought on from the real reason he was this angry and in came the happy face you fell in love with from day one. A giggle escaped your lips before you know it. Everything was just so silly. Tears springing up in your eyes from giggling, you found yourself pulled into his arms and your lips pressing against his smile.  
***One Week Ago***  
It was a beautiful December morning in London. The sun was shining as brightly as ever outside causing all icy surfaces of buildings to look like they were diamond covered. The rich aroma of coffee filled the kitchen as a steady stream of jet black liquid shot out of the fancy stainless steel appliance he insisted on buying during the holidays last year. Tom had said it would improve any cup of coffee, no matter if it was the cheapest brand. Taking a careful sip of the rich liquid, you felt two arms wrap around your waist and pulling you into a solid warm chest. He hummed along to a familiar tune stuck in his head from listening to the radio everyday he drove to and from the set in your ear.  
"What seems to be the plans for today, Mrs. Hiddleston?" Tom teased you, laying gentle kisses along the delicate curve of your neck.  
"Paying bills, cleaning and of course, catching up on some work. Boss will kill me if I don’t finish those files he had asked for since last week." You listed off while sipping on your cup. Your body tingled with anticipation when he spun you around to face him. He took the cup out of your hands, setting it down on the counter behind you. With two strong hands, he lifted you on top of the counter, placing two tantalizing hands on your waist. Butterflies fluttered awake in your stomach as you looked deeply into his greenish blueish eyes. Sometimes they looked greener than usual and sometimes they looked blue. It didn’t matter. You still loved looking into them. Tom smiled at you causing the little crinkles around his eyes to deepen. Kissing him on the lips, he murmured against your heated flesh.  
"Let’s not worry about those things." He said, distracting you from his hands which had slipped under the smooth silk of the nightie you wore. "If we did none of those things, it won’t matter as long as we still have each other."  
Smiling till your cheeks hurt, he carried you back to bed.  
***Present***  
"If I only live once…" Tom breathed, barely audible from the stillness of his voice. "I only want to spend my time with you."


End file.
